


Time hopping Ch3

by myotishia



Series: In the rift [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: Sometimes trust has to go both ways and knowing the whole story can go a long way to facilitate that. It also means that Elise can’t stay out of Torchwood’s reach much longer. But will she survive long enough for it to matter?





	Time hopping Ch3

The archives were an odd place. A mix of Victorian decor and modern shelving, everything sorted and labelled clearly but no real signage. They didn’t go too far in, which Elise appreciated. She never wanted to return to the room where the cyberwoman had lived. Owen pointed to two boxes that sat next to each other.

“Grab them. They shouldn’t be too heavy.”

She pulled them down and heard something clank into the side. As she carried them she got more and more curious as to what they were. Still she followed until they stood in the autopsy bay, Owen tapping at a screen.

“Soooo…” She began.

“The fist box is a knife. The second is a gauntlet. Both need to be melted down.”

“What do they do?”

“Knives cut things and the gauntlet protects your hand.”

“I know that much smartarse. Why are they here?”

“The glove brings people back from the dead but only for a few minutes. If they’re killed with the knife it’s easier to bring them back.”

“Right, and why are we destroying them?”

One of the doors unlatched and the draw slid out slightly to show a dead body. The sight made Elise jump back in shock.

“This is Suzie. She used to work with us.”

“And someone shot her in the head?”

“She shot herself. She was using that knife to kill people so she could use the glove.”

“Shit.”

“I wish that was the worst of it. She actually conditioned a man to kill whenever he heard the word Torchwood.”

“Why?!”

“So we’d bring her back. She was going to set off a lockdown and try and kill all of us. It didn’t work but I don’t want to give her the chance with the timelines changing as much as they have. Put the boxes with her.”

Elise picked up the boxes but she did not want to go anywhere near a dead body.

“She’s not going to bite.”

“That isn’t the problem. She’s dead.”

“I fucking hope so.”

“I’ve never seen a dead body before.”

“And now you have. Just put the boxes in the draw with her.”

She bit her lip and approached the corpse, dropping the boxes in the draw then skittering away as if she’d touched something disgusting.

“And close the door.” Owen sighed in exasperation.

She returned and pushed the door until the latch clicked. “Gross, gross, gross.”

Shaking his head Owen pressed a few more buttons and mechanical clanging emanated from the wall of draws.

“What did you do?”

“I sent her down to the incinerator.”

“So that’s everything then.”

“You wish. I’ve still got to teach you how to fire a gun.”

“Why?”

“This thing isn’t going to get any easier and you need to be able to protect yourself. I can’t do shit like this. If you die then we’re both fucked.”

“Can’t you find someone else to help you?”

“No. You’re it.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” He asked, getting frustrated.

“Yes! Why out of every person in all of space and time did you choose me?”

“Fine! You and I share the same blood type so that mark on your hand won’t start rotting. On top of that you are the one in a million who is completely immune to one of Torchwoods strongest weapons. It’s called retcon. It’s a little pill that can erase memories completely after knocking you out. And the further from my original time you are the more likely our connection is to reject. Do you understand what that means? You are my one and only chance to fix everything. I’ve spent eons trying to find a way to stop everything happening like it did. I’ve seen so many generations of people die. Wars! Sickness! Pain! Day after fucking day! I can’t sleep! Can’t have contact with anyone! Have to concentrate just to hold myself together!” He began to pace, hands on his head as if he felt his brain was about to explode. “Do you know what that’s like?! Alone! Forever! Even at the heat death of the universe still out there-”

Elise stopped his rant by pulling him into a tight embrace letting him scream millenia worth of pain into her shoulder. He felt as if a floodgate had opened and he just couldn’t stop every single thing he’d bottled up spilling out. They sank down to the floor and sat there for over an hour until he’d calmed down enough.

“Feel better?” Elise asked softly.

He nodded a little in reply.

“I understand now. Whatever you need me to do I’ll do.”

“I can’t force you.” He sounded so exhausted.

“You’re not. We’re in this together now, right until the end.”

 

Elise had just recovered from another time jump. The nausea was settling but it still made her a little dizzy.

“So this time you can’t help me.”

“Not without causing a paradox.” Owen said, considering their next move.

“We just need to stop you getting to work , right?”

“Exactly. It’s a whole chain of events I don’t want to talk about right now.”

“Will it cause a paradox if I meet past you?”

“I’ve never tried but I think that should be fine.”

“Can we time jump when we aren’t together?”

Owen smiled “We can test it out. Are you thinking of kidnapping me?”

“Past you doesn’t even have to know. He can be asleep as long as I have contact. My clothes jump with me even though I didn’t have them when we first connected so it makes sense.”

“It only works if we can jump while apart. It’ll have to be just a time jump so you don’t end up as part of a wall. When you get to the next street over I’ll time jump an hour.”

Elise nodded before running off. She’d tried so hard to keep up after their trip to the hub, even learning a little self defence. Not much but some. It had been an enlightening experience if nothing else.

“Ready?” Owens voice seemed to echo through her head.

“Go for it.”

The dizzy feeling swept through her again, making her stagger a little. Anyone watching would think she was drunk.

“Are you with me?”

“I am. This could work.”

“Come back and we can relax until tonight. I think if we jump again I’ll have to buy you new shoes.”

“I’m getting-” She was cut off by her stomach lurching. “Better.”

 

That night they followed past Owen back from his usual night of drinking himself into a stupor and present Owen kept the doorman distracted so Elise could slip past. Clutched in her marked hand was a key that threatened to turn to dust at any moment. Her Owens old apartment key that he’d never taken off the ring of keys he carried. It was pure luck and she hoped that luck continued. It did not. Past Owen took the lift, meaning Elise would have to take the stairs. Thankfully she wasn’t too out of shape but by the time she hit the sixth floor she was cursing gravity and the creator of multi story buildings. By the time she arrived at her intended location her legs were burning along with her lungs. She sat outside of the door and listened carefully. It was quiet. No light emanated from under the door so she slowly slipped the key into the lock and turned it as carefully as she could. She had to be silent. Get in and out like a ghost. Easier said than done. Owens boots were discarded beside the door and though his jacket had been thrown towards the sofa it hadn’t quite made it. Abandoned on the floor. Elise stayed low and pulled up her hood as she made her way towards the bedroom, hearing quiet breathing over the silence. Through the doorway she had to press herself to the floor as Owen rolled over in his sleep, keeping as still as the dead just in case he’d woken up. The sound of snoring confirmed that he hadn’t.

Elise had been warned that he kept a gun under his pillow when alone so that had to be moved before anything else. She slipped her hand under the pillow he wasn’t actively resting on and slowly pulled back the weapon, holding her breath as she did. Once it was safely placed down the far side of the night stand it was time for the risky part.

“Get ready to jump on my mark.” She thought as hard as she could.

“Remember what I told you.”

“I know, I know.”

She reached over for past Owens hand. He began to stir.

“Now!”

The world seemed to lurch and spin, throwing her to the floor. Thankfully past Owen seemed just as disorientated as he fell from the bed on the other side, legs wrapped in the sheets. World still spinning she scrambled towards the door with past Owen shouting after her. She sprinted for the front door, wrenching it open and barrelling through a figure standing outside. Now she had to deal with two figures chasing her. She couldn’t afford to look back. She threw herself down two flights of stairs, hitting the wall at the bottom of each. She looked up to see the lift just closing after a woman had stepped out. She took a chance and crashed inside, repeatedly beating the ground floor button. The door closed and she paused to catch her breath, coughing and holding her ribs.

“Owen. The second I step out of this lift you need to jump. They’re right behind me and I can’t keep running.”

“If he’s following you I can’t get close.”

“I’ll tell you when!”

Floor 3, floor 2, floor 1. She pulled herself up and braced to get out of the door the moment it opened. Ground floor. Elise fell forward.

“Now!”

The world span once more and then went black.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Jack asked Owen, who had been missing for three days and had just seen a hooded figure disappear right in front of his eyes.

“You know as much as I do!” He replied, barely awake and still feeling drunk but a little thankful he hadn’t gotten undressed before going to sleep. “I woke up to whoever that was holding my fucking hand! What are you doing here anyway?”

“Where have you been?”

“Asleep.”

“For three days?” Jack looked furious but it seemed to melt away when Owen looked a mixture of confused and terrified.

His hand felt like electricity where it had been held and there was a slowly fading imprint of fingers left behind.

“Owen I came here because there was a spike in rift activity. Every camera in this building had the same electromagnetic interference the night you disappeared and I’d bet it’s just happened again.”

“Like the footage from the day those notes were left on mine and Gwens computers.”

“And when Suzies body was sent to the incinerator.”

“Shit. Let me get some shoes and I’ll be with you.”

 

Back floating in the dark. The huge footsteps were sounding louder. Getting closer. It was cold, so cold it burned. Elise tried to take a breath but this time instead of air it felt like her lungs filled with the burning cold water. She thrashed, trying to surface but she had no sense of which way was up. Finally she awoke with a desperate gasp, clawing at her throat before collapsing into a painful coughing fit. Owen, her Owen, held her hands to stop her hurting herself.

“Hey, hey, you’re ok. Elise. Look at me, you’re safe. Deep breaths.” He coached, staying calm and trying to bring her back to reality.

She was shivering but she slowly calmed down, appreciating the air. When she looked around she was back at the hotel.

“What happened?” She asked, her voice sounding like she was gargling  gravel.

“You collapsed just as we jumped. I had to jump again to get us here. You’ve been out since then. We should take a break.”

“No… It’s just because we jumped with someone else. I’m sure that’s all. The running didn’t help. I was just exhausted.”

He gave her a sceptical look but he couldn’t argue too much. He’d never time jumped with someone this much, let alone pulling another person along with them.

“I’m ok.”

“As soon as this is over I’m taking you to get checked over.”  

 

“Elise. I told you about her.” Tosh began, feeling like she was the only one thinking that this being causing the interference wasn’t malevolent. “She said she was helping Torchwood. It explains why they were able to enter the hub so easily.”

“Why the fuck would they just move me forward a few days?” Asked Owen, nursing a strong cup of coffee and an even stronger hangover.

“Maybe something happened to you in that time that they were trying to stop.”

Jack stepped in. “You’re assuming she was telling the truth.”

“Nothing she’s done has been harmful.”

“On the surface, no. We need to bring her in and find out what she’s planning.”

“How? We had her cornered and she just disappeared.” Grumbled Owen.

“We could track the camera interference… Or I could just ask her.” She continued.

“On another date.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

 

Elise sat waiting quietly, watching a weevil fighting ring get raided. The weevils had already been rounded up and extracted but Owen had insisted on seeing every last one of the bastards that set it up being dragged out. He pulled his shirt collar aside.

“Is the scar still there?” he asked.

“It’s gone. So it worked?”

He replied with a wide grin.

“Wait… What happens when you stop yourself from dying?”

“I don’t know. Two of me can’t exist in the same time so I’ll just have to go.”

“Will you still be able to?”

His smile faded. “Whatever happens. I’ll accept it. I’ve come too far to stop now.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“If you want to. When this is over you could start your life again. Go on another date with Tosh.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“It was… I’m not sure how to face our next job.”

“Oh?”

“There’s a dance hall that Jack and Tosh went to investigate. The rift did what the rift does and threw them back in time. They would have been trapped there but in my fucked up state I opened the rift to get them back.”

“So we just stop them before they get there.”

“That’s the thing. I’ve tried. No matter what I do it still ends the same way. It’s a time manipulator called Billis. Bastard used to own the place in the forties. He manipulated all of us to release a demon. Abbadon. Absorbs life wherever its shadow hits.”

“So if we stop Billis then we stop Abbadon.”

“There’s one way to stop him but I’m not going to make you do that.”

Elise felt the gun hidden in the back of her belt. “I told you. I’m with you until the end. No matter what.”

“Even so the rift still gets ripped open.”

“Then we jump.”

Owen looked over sharply. “No. Jumping with one extra person nearly fucking killed you. We can’t risk that. I won’t risk that.”

“It’s better than the rift being torn open. Owen…” She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I can do this.”

“Not alone.”

“Then this time we won’t be alone.”

 

Gwen couldn’t believe what she was seeing as she looked through the black and white photographs spread across the table showing, among the groups, two familiar faces.  A feeling of dread descended on the room but was broken by the sharp scream on the siren for the cog door. Past Owen was the first to investigate. A figure entered, hands in the air in a pose of surrender.

“My name is Elise. I’m no threat to you and I’m here to help.” She looked up to see three guns pointed in her direction. “Jack and Tosh are trapped in the forties and I can bring them back but I need your help.”

“How the fuck did you get in here?!” Owen asked, not taking his eyes off her.

“By using your codes.”

“How?”

“You gave them to me. A version of you that saw all of this happen already. He doesn’t like that I’m talking to you right now but I didn’t see a way of doing this without opening the rift. Or more, you opening the rift.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“You did. And you will again unless you help me. You know I can move through time and bring someone with me. I just don’t know what kind of shape I’ll be in when I get back. You have nothing to lose.”

They looked at each other and slowly lowered their weapons.

 

The owner of the dance hall listened to the chatter and music from his office, rather proud that everything was going to plan. Setting a perfect path through time, ripples through water. Though he’d been a little annoyed at someone else tampering with time. He just couldn’t locate them, but at least they couldn’t stop what he had set in motion this time. A smug smile spread across his face.

Behind him Elise closed her eyes, a pillow held at the front of her gun between it and the Back of Billis’ skull. A bang and a plume of feathers and blood later Billis’ body slumped forward onto his desk, head covered by the partially destroyed pillow. It had been too easy and that’s what made her shudder. She didn’t have time to think about it, she had work to do.

“Billis is dead. I’m heading into the party.” She thought, informing her spectral guardian.

“Jack’s dancing with his namesake and making a scene. Hurry before he causes a riot.”

“And here I was trying to keep this quiet.”

She marched towards the main ballroom, looking around for anyone she recognised, having to push through the crowd.

“Excuse me… Sorry… Pardon me… Excuse me…” She said as she made her way through the sea of people transfixed on the scene. Finally she spotted a familiar figure and rushed over. “Tosh.”

“Elise?! How? What are you doing here?”

“I came to rescue you. We haven’t got long so let’s get Jack and go.”

They looked up to see a passionate kiss taking place.

Elise rushed forward. “Sorry to interrupt this romantic moment but I need to escort this good gentleman home.”

“Jack this is Elise.” Tosh smiled.

Elise took both of their hands. “Hold on tight and try not to throw up.”

Suddenly the world seemed to flip upside down, electricity buzzing through the air. Tosh staggered a little as she landed, adrenaline keeping her going and on her feet. Her hand buzzed like static but it was empty.

Jack knelt on the pavement supporting Elise who had collapsed. She seemed conscious but unfocused, laying limply in Jack’s arms.

He lifted her up as Owen, Gwen and Ianto sprinted towards them.

“It worked! You’re back. Are you ok?” Asked Gwen as she slowed to a stop.

“We’re fine but…” Tosh began, turning back to look at Elise. Owen was trying his best to evaluate her.

He didn’t look optimistic but it was always hard to tell when he was working.

“Elise? Can you hear me?” He tried to get any sort of response from her but received nothing. “Right, Jack, get her inside.”

Jack didn’t say a word but did sprint towards the hub. That reaction was nothing good.

 

The footsteps in the dark were deafening now, too close to escape from. Still drifting Elise looked up to see a giant eye staring at her.

“Abbadon.” She breathed, bubbles rising from her mouth. A roar rattled her to her core in way of reply. The beast was suddenly dragged down, churning up the water and throwing her around. She tried her best to hold the last bit of air in her lungs but the pressure of the water knocked it out of her in a spiral of bubbles. The burning cold returned along with the sharp pain in her chest and as the water finally stopped moving she turned to see a hooded figure, a mist of golden light having been kicked up to softly illuminate the area. The robed entity reached out a bony hand towards her and the burn intensified. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She awoke with a screech, coughing and gasping, struggling against the world around her. An erratic beeping further adding to the chaos.

“Elise! It’s ok. It’s me. It’s me.” Tosh soothed and Owen came skittering into the room.

Elise stopped and caught her breath, eyes adjusting to the light of the room as a warm hand rested on her shoulder trying to get her to lay back down. He pulled the oxygen mask back up over her mouth and nose as she’d thrown it off in her panic.

“Where… Wha…” Elise began, her throat feeling like she’d been swallowing broken glass.

“When we got back you collapsed. You stopped breathing.”

“Twice.” Owen interjected.

“Sorry.” The brown haired woman rasped, finally relaxing a little and letting her heart rate return to normal.

“Less talking more breathing.” Owen read through the diagnostics on a screen beside the bed, seeming relieved at the results he was getting.  

Tosh gave a soft smile. “I’ll let you rest.”

In a quiet moment Elise thought hard, trying to reach her Owen. “Can you hear me?”

“You scared me. We’re never doing that again!” She heard in reply.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m dead.”

“You know what i mean.”

“I’ve been through worse. Sorry about my bedside manner.”

“He’s not so bad. What next then?”

“You recover. We’ll talk about it when you’re back to 100%. And try not to punch me. People I treat do that.”

“That’s because you are what’s known as a snarky git.”

“It’s rubbing off on you.”

Past Owen pulled over a chair. “Nice to see you smiling.”

“You can tell?”

“It’s in your eyes. Was that a nightmare then?”

“I think so. It happens every time I’m not conscious.” She coughed softly and Owen grabbed a small cup of water for her.

“Go slow. I don’t need you choking.”

She pulled down her mask and sipped at the water. “I wake up in the dark, underwater. It’s cold and something huge was walking towards me. I think it was the demon in the rift.  I get a sharp pain in my chest and start breathing in water… This time Abbadon was dragged down and something else was there. It had skeletal hands. I felt like I was burning. I know it’s just a dream but…”

“Your brain was reacting like you were on fire when you woke up. Plus you were throwing off radiation.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing a hazmat suit?”

He held up a small object. “Radiation sponge. Been to any nuclear plants recently?”

“No. Is Tosh ok?”

“She’s fine. It wasn’t the time travel… You’re not worried about Jack? Nice.”

“Well, he’s immortal so-”

“What?”

“You don’t know? Of course, you didn’t shoot him this time. Gwen knows.”

Owen looked up at the door then back at his patient before heading up to stand in the doorway.

“Gwen” He called.

“What is it?”

“I need you down here.”

“Me? I’m not going to be any h- and he’s gone.” She sighed, putting her bag back down. As soon as she walked in he closed the door behind her.

“Owen? What’s going on?”

“So there’s something I haven’t been told. Something your resident medic should know. Something about Jack that only you know.”

“Stop messing around Owen I’ve got stuff to do.”

“Elise was telling me something interesting and I need to know if it’s true. I don’t want to walk up to Jack and make a fool of myself so…”

“You’re already making a fool of yourself.”

“For fucks sake Gwen! Is Jack immortal?”

“What? … I … Well…”

“Yes or no?”

Gwen couldn’t seem to find the words.

Elise looked up. “Sorry. Everyone already knows in the timeline I’m working with.”

Finally she stopped opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “Yes… Jack is immortal bu-”

Owen pulled the door back open and marched out.

“Jack! When were you planning on revealing your big fucking secret eh? All your stories and that the one thing you choose to keep quiet on.”

Jack looked as if he’d just been blindsided. “What are you-”

“You’re immortal.”

“Owen-”

“No! You fucking listen to me Harkness! We go through all this crap and watch out for each other because the life expectancy around here is shit at best and you act like one of us. I’ve been watching your fucking back, putting myself in the line of fire and you could just walk away as if nothing happened!”

Gwen tried to step in, “Owen that’s enough.”

“Oh here comes miss holier than thou.”

“Enough!”

“No, Gwen. Let him speak.” Jack said, walking over to Owen looking more serious than his usual relaxed demeanour.

“In another time I tore open the fucking rift for you! I probably would have done it again this time if Elise failed to bring you back.” His voice seemed to crack giving him away. He wasn’t angry, he was scared.

“I should have told you.”

“You’re damn right you should have. Why didn’t you?”

“Not everyone reacts well. I didn’t want to take that risk.”

“We’re not children for fucks sake!”

“I don’t think you are. Owen the last team that knew spiralled. Our section head killed them all and then himself. He waited for me. Said he couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to face what was coming and I stood for everything he was scared of. I’m still human. I didn’t choose to be this.”

All the aggression had faded from Owens stance. Jack had been unshakeable for so long and for just a moment he seemed more human and fragile than he ever had before. Owen lent back against a desk and ran his hands over his face.

“No more surprises. Got that?” he said, but his heart really wasn’t in it.

“No more surprises.”

 

“Do you think you can distract Jack for a while?” A voice echoed through Elise’s mind.

“I think I accidentally already did. Why?”

“Remember the hand we hid in the fountain? Jacks little early warning system for The Doctor.”

“Yes.”

“It’s being picked up by its original owner. Did they hear anything?”

“I think past you was shouting too loud to hear anything.”

“Good. This time Jack doesn’t just get to disappear.”

“If The Doctor is here already then how long was I out?”

“Only a few hours. The changes we’ve made probably shifted the timeline. Just try and keep them busy for a while.”

“How?”

“Improvise.”

“I heard you were the one who gave me away.” A voice from the railing pulled her from the telepathic conversation. Jack lent on the rail and gave a gentle smile. “I think it’s time you told me the whole story.”


End file.
